yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
When the time comes of extreme measures/Resurrecting the First Spinjitzu Master
Here is how the First Spinjitzu Master was brought back to life in The Overlord's Revenge. When desperate times call for desperate measures, SpongeBob had to get help from Sunburst and the Pillars of Old Equestria. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm so glad you guys could make it in such short notice. Sunburst: So, what's going on? Stygian: Could any of you explain to us what this is all about? Lloyd Garmadon: It's our enemies, the Overlord, the Preeminent, and Lord Vortech. They came to your timeline. Emmet Brickowski: And we came from the future just to ask for your help. With that said, Twilight and her friends were more surprised. Twilight Sparkle: You guys came from the future?! Po: It's safe to tell them. Right, Zane? Zane: Right, Po. Dr. Fox: If we're going to stop the Overlord, the Preeminent, and Lord Vortech, it would require a new strategy. Star Swirl the Bearded: And what kind of strategy do you have in mind, Dr. Fox? Dr. Fox: We're going to need help from a certain descendant. Then, Lloyd begins to think what to do next. Lloyd Garmadon: Guys, I think it's time we begin my family reunion. Laval: You mean by resurrecting and reviving your grandfather? Rockhoof: Can we really do that? Star Swirl the Bearded: It's possible, but it would require a use of our magic to cast a spell. Somnambula: Once we come together, we shall begin resurrecting the First Spinjitzu Master. So, they gathered together to cast the spell. At last, Sunburst and the Pillars gathered together as Lloyd got his hair sample to contain the bloodline. Lloyd Garmadon: We're ready, Meadowbrook. Mage Meadowbrook: Alright then, we had enough to revive the First Spinjitzu Master. Fluttershy: Are you guys sure it'll work? Eris: It's the only chance we had, Fluttershy. With a spell to cast, they resurrected and revived the First Spinjitzu Master to help them in their time of need. Stygian: It worked! The First Spinjitzu Master: Where am I? Lloyd Garmadon: Hello, Grandfather. I'm Lloyd Garmadon, your grandson. The First Spinjitzu Master: Grandson, how long has it been since my passing? Lloyd Garmadon: Long story short, my friends and I are Ninjas of Ninjago and new Spinjitzu Masters. The First Spinjitzu Master: Tell me more, Lloyd. I must know what happens after my passing. After telling his grandfather everything, Lloyd finished the whole story. Lloyd Garmadon: And that's the whole story, Grandfather. We Ninjas of Ninjago were bound to be legends like you, my father and my uncle. Will you help us in our time of need? The First Spinjitzu Master: I would be honored, Lloyd. Po: Alright, yeah! Suddenly, Po notice a strange purple and black Spinjitzu coming. Po: Is that a purple and black Spinjitzu tornado? The tornado hits the princesses, knocking them down. Kai: Hey, no one does that to the princesses. The tornado stopped, and it turned out to be the Overlord. Po: Overlord? You can do Spinjitzu? The Overlord: Surprised?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh Barnacles! Twilight Sparkle: So, that's the Overlord! The Overlord: You know what they say. If the Time Punch doesn't get you, the fall will. Actually no one says that, but they should. Now, surrender your magic, Princesses! SpongeBob SquarePants: (stands in front of him with boxing gloves) Back off, Overlord! If you want to get to Twilight, you're gonna have to go through us! Laval: You may have beaten us once! Monkey: But you won't beat us again! The Overlord: We shall see. Won't we? Star Swirl the Bearded: Quickly, Twilight! We must get Celestia, Luna and Cadance to safety! The Overlord: Oh no you don't! So, the Overlord uses the Forward Time Blade to move forward and defeat the heroes. The Overlord: (tauntingly) Princesses, come out and play. But, the First Spinjitzu Master had to protect Twilight and the princesses at all cost. The First Spinjitzu Master: Hold it right there, Overlord! The Overlord: (surprised) What? The Overlord looked, he witnessed the First Spinjitzu Master himself. The First Spinjitzu Master: Long time no see. The Overlord: Old friend? You look... old. As if your best days have passed. Not unlike your demise. The First Spinjitzu Master: I still have plenty of days left. Shall we finish what we started years ago? I've been waiting decades. The Overlord: Really? It doesn't feel that long to me. The First Spinjitzu Master: This ends now. Lloyd Garmadon: Be careful, Grandfather. He's got the Sword of Sanctuary, the Realm Crystal and the Time Blades! The First Spinjitzu Master: It's alright, Lloyd. He may be powerful, but not as smart as I am. So, they continued their fight as they did many decades ago. Lloyd Garmadon: Come on, we've gotta help Twilight and the princesses! Laval: Right behind ya, Lloyd! Po: Go, Master! SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's get out of here! Stygian: I just hope we'll keep them safe from harm. So, they had to help Twilight and the princesses escape form the Overlord's grasp. Soon enough, the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master fought as they never fought since decades ago. The Overlord: I could've taken over Ninjago if it weren't for you, Spinjitzu Master! The First Spinjitzu Master: Your only ambition was to rule. The Overlord: Because I deserve to rule! Do you recall what I said many years ago? The First Spinjitzu: All of Ninjago would've been yours, but only half of it is yours! The Overlord: Enough. Just need a moment for my Forward and Slo-Mo Time Blades to recharge. Laval: You're grandpa's gonna need help, Lloyd! Cragger: Just go, we'll protect Twilight and the princesses! So, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Li'l Nelson, Skylor and Ken decide to help the First Spinjitzu Master. But then, the Overlord keeps using the Forward Time Blade. Kai: Let's take him out! Ken: Right behind ya, Kai! Skylor: Be careful, he's too powerful! As the Overlord sees through the Sword of Sanctuary, he avoid any attacks. Cole: Come on! The Ninjas missed, the Overlord was getting better at it. The Overlord: Clumsy, like a fawn standing on her new legs. Jay: One. Kai: Two. Lloyd Garmadon: Three! Just as Jay, Kai, and Lloyd use their powers to fight off the Overlord, they possess their Spinjitzu. As the Overlord began his, theirs were too powerful than his. The Ninja all prepare to fire their powers. They fire them as the Overlord starts moving along the roof. Then, the Ninja try to hit the Overlord as he moves along the roof. Lloyd Garmadon: Guys, we've gotta stop the Overlord. He'll have to give up, or else we'll have to make him. But then, the Overlord caught up with Twilight, her friends and the princesses. The Overlord: Here's Overlord! The Ninja fire their Elemental Powers at the Overlord, but he blocks them with the Time Blade. Then, there was an explosive device which will blow up the whole cottage. Kai: It's gonna blow! Just as SpongeBob, Lloyd, Laval, Cragger, Eris and Emmet stole back the Sword of Sanctuary, the Realm Crystal and the Time Blades, the Overlord noticed it too late as the cottage exploded. Kai: Did we lost him? Po: I don't know. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I don't think we've seen the last of him. But to everyone's surprise, the Overlord was using Airjitzu. The Overlord: Give them back! Just as Cragger used the Pause Time Blade, the heroes along with the First Spinjitzu Master picked up the paste to leave. Po: Let's get out of here! So, they took off as far as they could as the Time Blade wore off when the Overlord realized how Stygian made copies. The Overlord: I'm not done with you yet, heroes! At last, he now made copies of the artifacts he stole before and uses Airjitzu to leave. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626